Little Scorpius
by Lawlei
Summary: Little Extra added on from 'The Beginning Of The End." Reading prior to this would be suggested.


The sound of trains rang true around the area, only a brief silence between, if any at all. The scene was busy, bustling and ever full of people. The noise from the place almost overtook the vast area it covered – if you were anywhere near the trains all lined in rows, that were about to set off, you would have to cover your ears for fear of loosing them.

Two figures stood out just a small morsel more than the others – or, from overhead, anyway. Their almost bleach blonde hair stood out like white lights on a dark night, compared to those hurried individuals around them. One of these figures, was female. Talk, slim, and obviously confident in the way she walked. The second, was male, although much shorter and smaller than the woman, however, still very slim, and clearly just as confident in stature as her. It was easy to see, these two, were related.

The two were also hurried, much like those around them. Hushed whispers travelled between the two as they edged closer to the stops between platforms 9, and 10 of the area. The boy, pushing along a trolley stacked high with various different trunks, positioned himself in a way so unusual to any passersby, facing right ahead at the wall. He stood still a moment, eyeing the wall up and down slowly, a slightly worried look growing on his face. The woman, behind him now, soon caught up, moving over slightly to whisper into his ear. "Go on, Scorpius. No need to be afraid."

The boy, obviously 'Scorpius,' took in a deep breath. Slowly, he began to jog towards the wall he was facing – and didn't stop. He ran straight through it with his eyes tightly shut, and only opened them when he realised he had reached the other side, his only indication the feel of the direction his hair blew in. He stood still again, like he had done on a moment before, looking straight ahead, waiting for another indication, that of his guardian beside him.

Soon enough, this indication arrived, and the tall, lanky woman stood elegantly beside Scorpius. He looked up to her swiftly, his eyes still glinted with a worried look. "Nana?" He began, smiling slightly, "This is nine and three quarters, yes?" To which his 'Nana' smiled a toothy, bright smile, and nodded just as brightly.

The two then edged forward, through now a cover of people. The scene now looked just the same as it did before, although, slightly...brighter? More people than before came from each and every single direction. Occasionally, little flares of light would fly over the duo, catching Scorpius' eye along with it, sending his trail of thought in the complete opposite direction that it should be. With his Nana's arm around him, he was courted around a small corner, passing an average heighted couple, the female, wrapped in coats, cardigans and scarves until she were wrapped up like an Eskimo on the coldest night. The male, a heaving gut and a blooming red face, topped with a layer of flaming red hair. The two peered at Scorpius as he went by, the female's eyes widening at the sight of him.

The woman turned to her obvious partner, and playfully nudged him in the stomach. "Ronald!" She began, a slightly stern look on her face, presumably to gain his undivided attention. "Look, over there!" She stated, pointing the direction Scorpius and his Nana were stood waiting patiently. The woman's husband, presumably Ronald, lifted up his head and craned it in such direction.

"What? What the? What am I supposed to be looking at, dear?"

The woman hit him slightly harder in the stomach again, before lowering her voice and looking away from the paler two away from them. "Can't you see them? Little Scorpius and Narcissa." She began, waiting for her partner to realise. "To be completely honest, I'm surprised they're still bringing him along for his first year. I mean, I would be dubious, myself." She took a little sigh, looking back at the other pair again. "Oh, and look, Ronald! What The Daily Prophet said was true, for once, he _is_ wearing Harry's glasses. To be honest, I thought that was just a ploy for sympathy and what not, but actually, it's true – oh, look! Tape, and all." She turned her head in front of herself again, afraid of if the young boy were to see her. She readied herself to speak again, but Ronald stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh, Hermione! It's just a pair of glasses, what significance do they have, really?" He asked, turning to his partner, although met by a _very _stern look.

"_What significance do they have_? Ronald! How can you be so heartless! Harry Potter, our best friend for god knows how many years, one of the boy's fathers wore those glasses! The boy who defeated Voldemort at the minor age of seventeen and lived to tell the tale. The _man_ who loved his sworn enemy under the covers so much to go through the tabloid hell of creating a son, a son loved so much that it tore the family into two. The_ man_ who was kidnapped and tortured by his own husband after so many years of bringing up his son by himself, merely because of the emotional torment he had caused his husband, or so – his husband would say. How could you say that that has no significance whatsoever, Ronald!"

"Okay, okay, honey, calm down. All I think is, that if he has something of Harry's, then if it's so significant, why doesn't he have something of Draco's, too?" Ronald declared, slowly trying to calm Hermione a little.

Hermione pointed to Scorpius again, "Oh, Merlin, Ronald! Just look at the boy, he's almost the spitting image of Draco, if he had his hair back, of course. Don't you remember how little Draco was in his first year? Scorpius doesn't need anything as a reminder of Draco on display; he _is_ Draco, however much he never believed it prior to his death. Besides, he has his name, if nothing more."

Ronald muttered under his breath, "He's still a Potter-Malfoy to me," for fear of enraging Hermione even more, without reason.

For a moment, young Scorpius watched the couple he could see were not too happy with each other, remembering the times he had met them before, on their visits to see one of his fathers. He smiled to himself, looking down at his feet, reminders of happier times suddenly flooding back to him. Times when both of his fathers would have family members and friends over for dinner, and smiles would plaster the room, as food would be handed out happily. As they would lightly peck each other as they sat down at the top end of the large, family table, before they settled down to eat. How when the meal would be finished, the pair would happily go about cleaning up as their guests left, before the rest of the evening would be spent with him, before they both would tuck him into bed with tales of Harry's adventures.

Unbeknownst to Narcissa, his Nana, Scorpius' head rose with tears filling his eyes. He tried his hardest not to flood tears under his father's glasses, the reminders shooting in through one ear, and right back out through the opposite at lightning speed. A train passed his sight just as quick, making the opposite platform clearly visible.

At that moment, Scorpius could have sworn he had his final glimpse of his parents, Harry Potter-Malfoy, and Draco Potter-Malfoy. Draco's arm was cradled around Harry, hugging him tightly, while still gazing straight at Scorpius. Harry, not wearing his glasses, smiled the brightest and kindest smile Scorpius could remember from him, and Draco, smirked, looking down at Harry's bright face. Harry, now tearing up just as Scorpius, waved slightly at him. Draco noticed, and joined in, waving more frantically than Harry, however.

A tear or two, or three, escaping Scorpius' face, he waved slightly, afraid of if Narcissa were to see, and mouthed the words, ''Goodbye, Dad, Father. I'll make you proud."


End file.
